


Beginner's Luck

by Lirealwrites



Series: Newsies OC Week 2019 [1]
Category: Newsies - All Media Types
Genre: Moon's kind of annoying, Specs is trying his best, Super short and kind of bad, The lady who bought the paper really did not want to get sick, please respect him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:01:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21929413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lirealwrites/pseuds/Lirealwrites
Summary: When the weather takes a cold turn, Specs encourages Moon to stay in the Lodge.
Series: Newsies OC Week 2019 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1579303
Kudos: 3





	Beginner's Luck

**Author's Note:**

> No TWs  
> Enjoy!

“Hey, Moon!” Specs jogged up to her and clapped her on the back. “Cold today, ain’t it?”

“Maybe for you it is.” She grinned. Specs smirked and ruffled her hair.

“Smart ass. Point is, it’s getting a little too cold to sleep out on the streets.”

“You trying to say something?” She pulled out her last paper and started coughing until her face was red. A well-dressed woman hurried over and clucked in sympathy, although a dainty gloved hand covered her mouth.

“I’ll take a paper, dear.” She handed over a dime and Moon handed her the paper.

“Thank you, ma’am.” Moon croaked. The woman hurried away, keeping her hand over her mouth. Moon tossed the coin in the air and then pocketed it.

“Nice.” Specs snorted. “Point is, we’s got a bed at the Lodge that’s free, and I wouldn’t worry about you as much if I knew you were in it.”

“Aww, you worry about me?” Moon laid a hand over her heart. Specs rolled his eyes.

“Some of us do care about you, believe it or not.” Something Specs couldn’t trace flickered across Moon’s face, and she grinned.

“I’ll let you know by the evening edition.” Specs spit in his hand and stuck it out for her. Moon grinned and shook his hand.

“See ya.” Specs waved and jogged off to his own selling spot.

“So,” Moon began as she stood behind Specs in the line for the evening edition.

“That offer of a bed still stand?”

“You betcha.” She spit it into her hand and stuck it out.

“In that case, sign me up.” Specs smiled and shook her hand.

“Welcome aboard.”

Moon followed Specs through the streets until they reached a tall, stone building. Light and laughter spilled out through the windows. Specs opened the door and gestured inside. Moon grinned as she stepped inside and was bombarded with hugs, questions and handshakes. _First time’s a charm._

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for Newsies OC week, and the prompt was first winter with the Newsies. The comment about beginner's luck is a reference to Moon's other incarnations. She keeps reincarnating and is usually the only one to remember, so she enjoys making jokes about it.


End file.
